Haymitch and Effie join us, looking pleased about something
by Hayffie-Jedi-GamingGirl
Summary: "Haymitch and Effie join us, looking pleased about something" But what was that exactly? What were they so pleased about. Total Hayffie content. Set during catching fire. Rated M for language and content. ((Can be a one-shot or can be continued if you request it.)) ((Haymitch and Effie romance))


**Authors notes:** Hey, Everyone! I'm back with more hunger games *Does a happy dance* This one was inspired by the line in catching fire ("Haymitch and Effie join us, looking pleased about something")

For Hayffie shippers like myself, that is gold. So here you have it, my theory on why they looked so happy.

I hope you enjoy it.

(If you really want this to be continued just ask and I will)

**Stuck in an elevator. (Haymitch and Effie.)**

Effie and I had waited for what seemed like too long until we were finally presented with the opportunity to enter the elevator. Effie hurried in - overly eager to finally lay eyes on the penthouse interior.

I was the complete opposite. I reluctantly travelled into the elevator, leant against the smooth walls and watched with bored eyes as the doors closed. Effie scowls at my inactive position then decided to beam at me.

"Cinna has done another fabulous job with Peeta and Katniss, he always amazes me!" She exclaimed excitedly. I gave her a stubborn grunt which attracted her unwanted attention.

"I'm just sick of all this stupid nonsense, to be honest." I groaned.

"Lighten up, Haymitch, the stylists work very hard, they shouldn't go unappreciated, it's not very fair." She said sternly. I turned my hands into fists which made my knuckles go white. She looked worried, and deeply concerned.

"Haymitch? Are you okay?" I looked at her with a face of anger and my veins were boiling with rage. Another that sees the games as entertainment.

"You wanna know what I think?!-" I began, my voice raised. "-I think that-" An unexpected jolt stopped me in my tracks. Effie was flung into the wall by the jolt, I had to bite back my laughter, but then I realised that we had stopped.

The elevator had broken down. "Shit!" I yelled. "The stupid fucking elevator has stopped!" I slammed my fist into the wall - grazing my knuckles and causing blood to drip. Effie struggled and stands up straight and re-adjusted her wig.

"I can't believe this!" She complained. "This has never happened her! The Capitol has much higher standards than this-" She trailed off, her voice was still full with irritation.

"Oh, Shut it!" I yelled. "It's just the elevator breaking down, it's not a national tragedy."

"You were the one who punched the wall." She retorted.

"I was annoyed with the delay, you're annoyed because the Capitol should have higher standards." She fell silent. "Is that all you care about!? Style, etiquette, appearance and all that stupid shit?!" My anger forced me to turn away from her.

"Why are you like this, Haymitch?" I could hear a sniffle within her voice.

"Because all the time it's the same! Every single person I meet talks about the games like they're cheap entertainment, never caring about the young lives that will be destroyed!" I bellowed.

"You know I care about Katniss and Peeta, I'd do anything to stop them from going back into the arena."

"Of course….You didn't mind calling out my name did you?"

"Excuse me?" She questioned angrily.

"I heard that sarcasm in your voice, obviously worried that Peeta was going to volunteer?" My comments were offensive, but right now, I was not in a very sympathetic mood.

"Haymitch I didn't want you to go back either! I wanted to save you just as much I wanted to save Peeta!" I raised me eyebrow.

"Well, looks like you got your wish!"

"My only wish was that I could leave this job, I've had enough of all of this nonsense!"

"I'm seeing you in a different light, Trinket." I said annoyingly.

"How have you been seeing me?"

"Some over the top Capitol girl with a stupid taste in fashion that view children killing each other as entertainment." I said matter-of-factly.

"Erugh!" Was the reply she gave me. I was surprise at how entertaining it was when this woman was aggravated. I leant against the walls and slowly slid down to sit on the cold flooring of the lift.

I slipped a small flask out of my deep pockets and began to carefully sip the liquid, it was slightly warmer than what I liked, but I put up with it.

"Alcohol? Really, Haymitch?"

"Here's some advice….Shut up! Don't stick that pretty little nose of your into things you probably don't want to know about, you might ruin that ridiculous make-up of yours."

"You are so aggravating sometimes!" She grumbled. I laughed between sips.

"I though that's why you liked me?" She gave me a sarcastic laugh.

"That's very funny, Haymitch." She sarked.

"I do try." I joked and took another sip which made her cringe. I held up the bottle. "Wanna try some?"

"Certainly not!" She exclaimed. I shrugged. She sighed and sat on the floor in still a perfect posture. But she remained a good distance away from me.

"Don't worry, Sweetheart, I'm sure we'll be out soon."

"I'm not worried."

"Well, you won't have stay stuck in a elevator with me, you'll be free soon." I smirked.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Haymitch." This took my be complete surprise. Both my eyebrows jumped up.

"What was that, Trinket?" I moved much closer to her - making her uncomfortable. I smirked.

"I simply reminded you that you don't need to be so hard on yourself."

"And why's that?"

"No reason." She defended.

"Sounds like you're being nice to me, Trinket. Something you're not telling me?" I sarked, almost intimidating her.

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

"You are so infuriating sometimes." She said, repeating her previous insult.

"I know, but I know that's what you like about me." I flashed her an incredibly cocky grin and moved my face even closer - guessing how long it would take until she slapped me away. "You could use more of me."

"That's the last thing I need." She whispered.

"You must always be open to new things, Sweetheart." Our faces were closer now, practically in a kissing position, but there was still a small gap between us.

"Maybe I will."

"Glad to hear it, Sweetheart." Slowly our faces creped closer until finally our lips pressed together. At first the kiss lingered but soon it began to deepen. Her wig was knocked off of her head and revealed glossy blonde curls that I ran my fingers through.

As her hands explored by back I placed a trail of smooth kisses down her neck. As she gasped and moaned she repeatedly tugged at my jacket until the soft fabric slipped away from my shoulders. The buttons on my shirt were soon pulled apart.

I could not identify any kind zip or buttons upon her dress. I slipped my hands beneath her dress and caressed her smooth skin. She assisted me and before I knew it her dress was completely removed. I placed kisses down her neck and down her torso and to the centre of her stomach.

She pulled me back up for a feverish kiss on the lips and we allowed her tongues to dance together. She fumbled with my belt and trousers and once they were out of our minds, so were our undergarments.

I placed kisses along her bare breast and felt her let out orgasmic shudders. I looked into her eyes, almost as if asking if this was what she wanted. A passionate kiss was my answer. We became joined in a brilliant moment of orgasmic sensation.

Breathing became heavier, kisses became more and more feverish and soon we had a whole new relationship. As we calmed another jolt took us by surprised and the elevator began to rise again.

I flicked the hair away from may face and gave her one final kiss upon her sweet lips.

"Looks like we're finally going to the penthouse, better get that corset of yours back on."

**Authors notes:** Oh, I do love Hayffie! I really hope you enjoyed that! And part of that was slightly based on Han and Leia's first kiss from the Empire strikes back. Multi fandoms! :D Hope you all enjoyed that! :D


End file.
